


Sing A Song

by SilverMidnight



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Adorable, Charlotte is cunning, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Kimball reflects on his life when Charlotte spends time at the office with them.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane, Kimball Cho/Red John!Jane
Kudos: 55





	Sing A Song

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another Red John!Jane/Kimball! A lovely family one at that! It’s been awhile since anything really freaking adorable and I think this is it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

It took all of Kimball's control not to show that he was paying attention as Charlotte made her way past him to dramatically drop to Rigsby's chair. Jane had gotten a call from the teenagers school a little while ago telling him he had to take her home for the day.

It wasn't often that Charlotte had to be taken out of school because she didn't feel well. She was too much like both him and her father for that. Unless she was actually hurting she would act as if she was perfectly fine.

That was until she had a headache. He had seen her cut her hand with a knife and roll her eyes because she had to get new vegetables to cut. She had even gone as far as walking around on a twisted ankle because she didn't want to deal with people and their sympathy.

Her having a headache though was something totally different. It wasn't as if she couldn't function with one. It was more like her filter was gone completely. Something that was very dangerous given the intelligence she had.

"Charlotte Jane," he greeted looking back at her just in time to see Jane walk into Lisbon's officer.

"Kimball Cho," she replied her ever present smirk on her surprisingly pale face.

"Headache?"

A soft hum slipped from her lips as she rested her arms on the desk using them to pillow her head. She looked so miserable. A sight that broke his heart. All of her lips she had dealt with headaches and they were just starting to get them under control. Sort of.

There was nothing that he could really do though. If her medication wasn't helping than all she could do was wait it out and try to get comfortable. Given they were in the middle of a case and she was there that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

With all of that in mind Kimball stood up and made his way to the couch to grab a blanket. Ever since Jane had started to work with the team they had an overabundance of blankets because of Charlotte. She said they were for the team but outside of her no one used them.

That had been one of the first things he had learned about the little girl when he had met her. She had really been a little girl back then. She had just turned seven at the time. Although he never would have guessed with how intelligent and cunning she was. Something she got from her father.

All of that went out the window when she didn't feel good. Kimball had never thought that he'd care for Charlotte as much as he did. If there was one thing Charlotte was good though at it was bringing out a side of him that he didn't know existed. Just like her father.

It was much easier to hide that he and Jane meant anything to each other though. When they were around other people they both fell into the co-worker position flawlessly. No one would have been able to guess that he and the older man were actually together and had been for years.

With Charlotte all of that went out the window. He knew that it would be safer for all of them if he acted as if she was nothing more than another kid that happened to be around. That was a lot harder to do than he had thought originally. Luckily everyone seemed to just think he had a soft spot for her.

It was because of that that he felt comfortable enough to place the blanket over the teen until they only thing that could be seen was the very top of her head. He didn't understand how she could stand it, but she had told him how much she loved being covered like that.

"Thank you, Kimball," Charlotte muttered her voice muffled.

"Tea?" he offered soft enough only she could hear him.

"Please."

Rubbing her back ever so slightly he pushed away from the desk and went into the little kitchen ignoring the smile on Van Pelt's lips as he passed by. Seeing Jane already standing there boiling water he let himself relax a little knowing the older man had everything under control.

"Apple chamomile or eucalyptus cinnamon?" the faux-psychic questioned not bothering to look at him.

"Eucalyptus cinnamon," Kimball replied grabbing a cup for his coffee.

A sound of agreement fell from the older man as he pulled out the tea and continued on. There were points in time that Kimball truly hated working so closely with the older man. Not because he didn't like working with him, but because of how much they had to hide when they were there.

"I'm sorry, my love," Jane muttered when he was sure no one could hear them, "I'm not going to be able to join you tonight like we planned."

"Charlotte needs you more than I do," Kimball replied his eyes darting to the older man quickly, "You didn't need to be there anyway."

"I know, but you were looking forward to tonight. It's been so long since we've been able to go out together and I know how you love showing off."

Kimball opened his mouth to respond only to stop and focus his attention on his coffee when Van Pelt walked in. She sent them both a smile as she grabbed something to snack on from the fridge. She was gone a moment later but the spell they had been under was gone.

"Kimball," Jane started again his voice low than normal, "You need to be focused tonight. These people have already shown how idiotic they are. You shouldn't take any unnecessary risks."

"Of course," he answered straightening up without thought, "You don't have to worry about me, sir. Anyway, you're more likely to do something risky."

"Maybe I am, but you know how you get when Charlotte doesn't feel well and you can't be there for her."

A smirk pulled on Kimball's lips at that knowing how right the man was. There weren't many people that he truly cared for and he wanted to be there for them when they needed him. She wasn't really a little girl anymore, but he still loved her.

He had known her for most of her life after all. She had even pointed out that he was more of a parental figure than her mother had ever been. From comforting her when she didn't feel well to telling her stories when Jane was out. He wanted to be there for her in anyway he could.

"People should stop trying to pull me away when she doesn't feel well," Kimball offered calmly.

A soft chuckle slipped from Jane as he gathered up the tea and went back into the bullpen. Taking a moment to compose himself Kimball slowly followed the older man. By the time he got there Jane had pulled Charlotte onto the couch so her head was resting on his lap.

The sight was one that he saw almost every day. If they were anywhere he would move so her legs were draped over her legs and pick up whatever book happened to be near and start reading to them. That couldn't happen though.

When they were at work he was Agent Kimball Cho and he was Patrick Jane. They were co-workers at best and nothing more. If they were going to continue to do what they wanted than it was important that no one question their relationship.

He still wasn't fully sure why Jane had decided he wanted them both to be a part of the CBI investigation into Red John. If it was just him than it would have been perfectly understandable. After all it was an investigation into things they had done. Someone needed to be there to watch.

He hadn't exactly been excited about the idea of being away from his family, but he had known it was for the best. Then Jane decided he was bored. Within five minutes of meeting Jane everyone knew hat him being bored never ended well from anyone involved.

Kimball really should have seen it coming. For as much as the older man loved chaos he was predictable sometimes. At least in this way he was. He was going to be in the position that allowed him to play in whatever way he saw fit without people figuring out what he was doing.

"Jane," Lisbon called out softly from the doorway breaking the calm that had come over them.

Kimball watched carefully as the faux-psychic lifted his head from the file he was reading. The woman motioned with her head for him to follow her. Instantly there was a darkness in the blue eyes that faded away before anyone else could even notice. The man hated whenever people pulled him away from his daughter.

A moment later a fake smile came to his lips as he leaned down to talk to Charlotte. From where he was the agent heard the teen whine softly before sitting up so her father could stand. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched the two talk softly before Jane sighed and went back to the couch and dropped to his knees.

"Dad," Charlotte started to argue her eyes going into full puppy mode.

"I know," Jane replied smiling sadly, "I'm sorry. Cho can take you home though. Right, Cho?"

"Sure," he replied standing up and gathering his belongings, "Let's go."

As the teen gathered her things Kimball could feel Van Pelt's and Rigsby's eyes on him. In all the years they had been on the team together he was the only one out of them all that ever took Charlotte home when Jane couldn't.

When questioned Charlotte had pointed out that she liked him the best. Which was such a Charlotte thing to do that no one really questioned her beyond that. Though they did look on in a jealousy that he couldn't understand.

Both Van Pelt and Rigsby distrusted Jane. It was clear as day with the way they acted around him. They had no real reasoning to want to be around the faux-psychic daughter other than the fact they weren't asked to.

A moment later the four of them were in the elevator going to the cars in complete silence. Lisbon still hadn't figured out how she needed to behavior around Charlotte since she had a very obvious crush on the teens father. It would have been funny if it wasn't so annoying.

As soon as they were outside Lisbon announced that she would be waiting by her car before walking off leaving the three of them alone to walk to his. For a moment they were quiet until they were finally at his car and away from everyone.

"Charlotte?" Jane questioned softly as she climbed into the front seat.

"I'm okay," the teen muttered pulling her leg to her chest.

"Sweetheart."

"Okay, so I don't feel okay, but… You have to go with Lisbon."

"I don't have to."

"The last time you picked me over her she spent the rest of the night constantly texting you with updates and questions on the case. It was annoying for us all."

Jane opened his mouth like he was going to argue only to stop and sigh. Charlotte was right. Lisbon would say that everything was fine, but she wouldn't stop updating Jane. She didn't mean anything by it. She was just used to having the man there and thought he'd want to be up to date on everything.

"You're right," Jane chuckled darkly clearly not pleased with that, "If only we didn't need her. Kimball."

"I'll take care of her," he replied instantly.

"Of that I have no doubt. No, forget what we were going to do tonight."

"Got it."

"Good. I'll be home as son as I can."

Jane placed a kiss to Charlotte's forehead before closing the door so it was just the two of them. A soft sigh slipped from him as he moved to lean against the car. He had parked far enough away from Lisbon to know that she couldn't see them. Neither would the cameras.

"I don't like this," Jane stated forcing himself not to sound as angry as he was.

"She's right though," Kimball shrugged, "Lisbon likes you. She's not exactly thinking straight."

"Sometimes I truly dislike that we need her in that way."

"There's no way around it."

A soft hum fell from Jane as he pushed off the car and moved so he could place his hands on Kimball's waist. A small smile came to the agents lips as he reached up to place a hand on the mans neck and pull him down into a kiss. It was barely more than a peck but it was worth it.

"I love you, Kimball Cho," Jane whispered pulling back just far enough that their lips still brushed together.

"I love you too, Patrick Jane," he replied before slipping back and straightening up, "You should go before she starts to think."

"Well now, Agent Cho, that is your boss you're talking about."

Smirking slightly Kimball turned away and got into the drivers seat not bothering to look at the man. Starting the car he looked over at Charlotte and saw the all knowing smirk on her lips. Kimball couldn't help shaking his head at that look. He had been waiting for her to drop the act.

"You do know your father knows you were faking right?" he asked not bothering to hide the smirk that came to his lips.

"I know," Charlotte grinned sitting up a wide smile on her face, "He would have fought harder if really didn't I fell good. Not important."

"And what is?"

"That you, Kimball Cho, tell me what I'm getting for my birthday. Or I will have to torture you."

"Torture me? How do you plan on doing that, Miss Charlotte?"

"You have one weakness, Mr. Kimball. ' _I saw the sun. And I opened up my eyes, I saw the sun_ '!"

"Charlotte."

" _I saw the sun."_

"Are those really all the words you know?"

" _And I opened up my eyes, I saw the sun. I saw the sun!"_


End file.
